Sans regrets
by Craps
Summary: Harry n'en peut plus de voir Hermione triste depuis que Ron est parti. Il propose à sa meilleure amie de danser et espère ainsi lui redonner le sourire. Mais quand une simple danse dans une tente, au milieu de nul part les amène à bien plus. Se situe dans le livre 7. [OS]


Ron est parti depuis plus d'un mois, et l'absence de leur ami se fait sentir dans la tente. Harry s'en veut de se sentir soulagé, mais il est aussi triste, parce qu'il sait que ça rend Hermione malheureuse.

La jeune fille a essayé de faire bonne figure, mais Harry n'est pas dupe, quand il voit son visage triste, tandis qu'elle écoute la radio.

Il voudrait faire quelque chose pour l'aider à aller mieux, et la nouvelle musique qui s'échappe du transistor lui donne une idée.

« Viens » dit Harry à Hermione, la main tendue.

« On va où ? » Demande la jeune fille en prenant la main de son ami.

Mais au lieu de l'amener quelque part, il la fait tourner, avant de la plaquer fermement contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille.

« Dansons » propose Harry.

Leur slow est un peu maladroit, n'étant pas habitué à être collé comme ça, l'un contre l'autre. Mais ils sont bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Hermione sourit pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et de se laisser entraîner par la musique.

Quand la musique prend fin, ils restent encore pressés l'un contre l'autre, et se regardent.

A ce moment-là, Harry a l'impression de voir Hermione pour la première fois. Son visage ovale à la peau de porcelaine, ses grands yeux noisettes avec des paillettes dorées, ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses.

Et sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il fait, il lui caresse doucement sa joue.

« Harry… ? » Murmure Hermione, incertaine de ce qu'il se passe, mais appréciant la caresse.

Harry se penche et dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

Surprise, Hermione laisse Harry l'embrasser, avant de participer pleinement et accordant l'accès complet à sa bouche.

« Désolé… mais tu es tellement belle que je n'ai pas pu résister » sourit Harry, faisant rougir Hermione, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Au début doux, le baiser devient rapidement plus fougueux, plus intense.

Harry glisse ses mains sous le débardeur d'Hermione avant de le faire passer par-dessus sa tête, et de le jeter au sol, rapidement rejoint par son propre tee-shirt.

La peau d'Hermione est douce sous ses mains, chaude contre son corps, et délicieuse sous sa bouche.

Sans stopper ses attouchements, il déboutonne le jean de son amie, le faisant glisser au sol, avant de la pousser vers son lit de camp et la faire basculer dessus.

Allongée sur le lit d'Harry, en sous-vêtements, Hermione semble s'offrir à lui et une vague de désir, plus intense le traverse. Harry enlève son propre pantalon, dévoilant un boxer noir déformé par son membre gonflé de désir, et rejoint Hermione.

Seulement prévu pour une personne, le lit est étroit mais Harry en profite pour se coller à elle.

Installé contre elle, il se délecte du corps de sa meilleure amie contre le sien.

« Tu es si belle » murmure-t-il en la pressant un peu plus contre lui.

Harry reprend ses baisers, ses attouchements. Il touche et caresse chacune de ses courbes féminines.

« Tellement belle » sourit-il, tout en caressant la belle et ferme poitrine d'Hermione, qu'il vient de découvrir, en lui ôtant son soutien-gorge.

Il sent les tétons d'Hermione durcir sous ses doigts, sous sa langue. Il sent sa meilleure amie trembler alors qu'il prend complètement dans sa bouche le sein offert.

« Harry… » Gémit Hermione, excitée par les attouchements de son meilleur ami.

Aspirant le petit sein, faisant tourner sa langue sur le téton durci, il fait glisser sa main jusqu'à la culotte d'Hermione, et y faufile ses doigts.

Hermione gémit plus fort, quand il se met à caresser son clitoris, elle se cambre quand il glisse un doigt dans son vagin humide.

Ses yeux se ferment sous le plaisir qu'Harry lui offre, et il en profite pour lui ôter sa petite culotte en coton.

Il écarte les cuisses d'Hermione, et pose sa bouche sur sa toison humide.

Jouant avec sa langue, ses doigts, il goûte et touche Hermione de l'intérieure. Elle est délicieuse.

Hermione ne sait pas comment réagir à toutes les sensations qu'elle ressent. Elle n'en peut plus, c'est trop, beaucoup trop. Elle aime ce qu'il lui fait, elle ne veut pas qu'il s'arrête, mais son corps va exploser de plaisir si ça continue. Elle essaye de lui dire, mais ne peut que gémir et crier de plaisir. Elle se tortille, pour s'échapper de l'emprise d'Harry, mais il ne la laisse pas faire, et lui agrippe les hanches pour ne pas qu'elle bouge.

Harry se délecte du goût d'Hermione, de son odeur de femme. Il continue ses attouchements, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se crisper. Il l'entend vaguement crier, mais il n'y fait pas vraiment attention, trop occupé à récupérer le liquide chaud qui coule dans sa bouche.

Il sort sa tête d'entre les cuisses de sa meilleure amie, et l'observe. Elle est immobile sur le lit, le regard dans le vague, les joues rougies, elle est pantelante, le corps ruisselant de sueur. Et Harry n'a qu'une seule envie, ne faire qu'un avec elle.

D'un geste rapide il enlève son boxer, dévoilant un imposant membre turgescent, tendu à l'extrême. Il écarte les cuisses d'Hermione qui se laisse faire, n'ayant pas la force de bouger après l'orgasme qui vient de la terrasser. Elle regarde Harry, sans vraiment le voir. Elle le voit s'installer entre ses cuisses et amener sa hampe dure à l'entrée de son vagin.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi, Hermione… »

« Harry… » Gémit Hermione. Elle sent le sexe d'Harry contre le sien, et n'a envie que d'une chose, c'est qu'il se glisse en elle.

Tout en s'allongeant sur elle, il pénètre dans la cavité étroite, poussant plus fortement quand une résistance se fit sentir.

Hermione se crispe, s'accroche à ses épaules, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Elle a mal. Harry le sait. Il sait que c'est lui qui lui fait mal, il s'en veut, mais il ne veut pas s'arrêter. Alors il continue sa progression, jusqu'à se nicher tout au fond de son corps chaud.

Enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il réussit à rester immobile quelques instants, le temps qu'il la sente se détendre, mais il ne peut pas tenir plus, il faut qu'il bouge.

Il essaye d'être doux, voulant prendre son temps. Il ne veut pas aller trop vite, il veut profiter de ce moment, de cette expérience entre eux, qu'il sait unique.

Il se remet à l'embrasser, langoureusement, profondément, à la caresser et il la sent se détendre sous ses attentions. Au début timide, elle se met à Harry accompagner dans ses mouvements.

La respiration lourdes, irrégulières, entrecoupées de gémissements et autres grognements de plaisir, il renforce son étreinte, tandis que leurs peaux brûlantes et moites glissent l'une contre l'autre.

Le plaisir a presque atteint son apogée, mais Harry ne veut pas jouir avant Hermione. Il se retient, même si c'est difficile, et que son corps bouge de plus en plus vite.

Heureusement pour lui, l'orgasme la prend rapidement, la faisant se crisper dans un ultime cri. Il laisse alors son propre plaisir l'envahir et se déverse en elle dans un long cri rauque.

Pantelant, Harry se force à sortir du corps de son amie et s'allonge à ses côtés, pour ne pas l'écraser, laissant s'écouler le fruit de leur ébat sur les draps froissés.

Fatigué, il se blottit contre Hermione et ils s'endorment rapidement.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry s'étonne de se réveiller, dans son lit, Hermione, contre lui.

Mais en la voyant nue, le souvenir de ce qu'ils ont fait, lui revint.

Il se redresse, en essayant de ne pas réveiller Hermione et s'assoit au bord du lit.

« Harry ? » L'appelle doucement Hermione.

« Je suis désolé… »

Il refuse de se retourner et voir ses yeux plein de reproches de ce qu'il lui a fait.

« Tu regrettes ? » Comprend-elle quand son ami refuse de lui faire face.

Non, il ne regrette pas, parce qu'il a aimé. Mais Hermione elle, elle doit le détester.

« … Oui… »

« Ça… ça restera entre nous… » Est tout ce qu'Hermione trouve à dire. Elle ne sait pas comment réagir. Elle vient de faire l'amour avec son meilleur ami, de lui offrir sa virginité et lui regrette ce qu'ils viennent de faire. « Et ça ne change rien à notre amitié. » Du moins c'est ce qu'elle espère, mais au fond d'elle, elle sait que sa relation avec Harry ne pourra plus jamais être la même.

« Merci » dit Harry, avant de s'habiller et sortir de la tente, sans la regarder.

Il se sent mal quand il l'entend sangloter, mais il ne peut pas aller la voir et la consoler, puisqu'il est responsable de ses larmes et de son chagrin.

Après ça, tout fut différent.

Tous les soirs, Harry entend Hermione pleurer quand elle le pense endormit. Elle l'évite au maximum, mais de toute façon, il se sent tellement coupable, qu'il préfère fuir Hermione plutôt que de l'affronter.

Mais cette situation ne peut plus durer, surtout après qu'ils aient faillit se faire tuer à cause de lui, à Godrics Hollow.

« Pourquoi tu es encore là ? »

« Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas » demande Hermione.

« Comment tu fais pour rester avec moi ? Tu devrais me détester, pour ce que je t'ai fait. »

Un silence lourd règne dans la tente. Ils n'ont jamais reparlé de ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux.

« Je reste parce que tu es mon ami et que je t'ai promis de t'aider. Pour ce qui est de te détester, je ne sais pas si j'irais jusque-là. Je t'en veux, mais je ne te déteste pas. »

« Moi je me déteste ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je…. » Comme si une barrière venait de se briser, Harry se met à sangloter. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

Peiné, Hermione prend Harry dans ses bras.

« Je te pardonne, Harry. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me pardonner. C'était impardonnable. Tu ne devrais même pas vouloir me toucher après ce que je t'ai fait » dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

« Harry… » Hermione observe son meilleur ami. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Pourquoi s'en veut-il autant. Oui, il lui a brisé le cœur, mais pas au point qu'elle refuserait de le toucher ou rester avec lui.

« Pourquoi tu es si gentille avec moi, Hermione ? Pourquoi tu restes avec moi, tu prends soins de moins, alors qu'il y a quelques semaines, j'ai été ignoble avec toi. »

« Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Et malgré ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, ça ne changera jamais. »

« Tu ne devrais pas me considérer comme ton meilleur ami. Un meilleur ami ne ferait jamais ça ! Un meilleur ami, ne forcerait jamais sa meilleure amie à faire l'amour avec lui, surtout quand il sait qu'elle en aime un autre. » Harry baissa la tête, honteux. « Tu… tu aimes Ron, et moi je t'ai forcé à faire l'amour avec moi. »

L'aveu d'Harry lui fait l'effet d'une gifle. Alors c'est pour ça qu'il est si distant avec elle depuis tout ce temps ?

« J'ai profité de ta gentillesse et de ta tristesse. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas. J'ai pris ta virginité de la façon la plus ignoble qui soit. Je voulais m'arrêter, mais je n'y arrivais pas… Je t'ai fait mal, je te fais pleurer… Je sais que ça n'excuse rien, et que c'est trop tard, mais… je suis désolé, Hermione. »

Harry pense qu'elle va lui crier dessus, peut-être même le frapper. Elle en aurait le droit. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle fait. Elle lui sourit.

« Bien sûr que j'ai eu mal. Mais tu as aussi était très doux et prévenant. Tu t'es préoccupé de mon plaisir. »

« Je pouvais au moins faire ça. »

Hermione souffle, désespérée par son meilleur ami.

« Harry… Tu ne m'as pas forcé. Tu n'as pas volé ma virginité. Je te l'ai offerte. »

« Mais tu ne voulais pas. Tu me suppliais.»

« Je te supplier de ne pas t'arrêter » rougit Hermione. « Je voulais que tu continues. »

Un sourire commence à se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Harry.

« Et pour Ron ? Tu l'aimes non ? »

« Il y a quelques mois, je t'aurais dit oui. Mais aujourd'hui… je ne sais plus… je ne sais plus, parce qu'il n'est pas là, et que ce n'est pas lui que je vois dans mes rêves, ce n'est pas lui que j'imagine me faire l'amour. » Elle se penche à son oreille. « C'est toi, Harry. J'ai envie que tu me donnes du plaisir et j'ai envie de t'en donner. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, mais le seul dont j'ai envie, c'est toi. »

Harry s'éloigne de sa meilleure amie, et la regarde dans les yeux.

« Moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi, Hermione. Depuis ce moment passé entre nous, je ne peux pas penser à autre chose.»

Ils se sourient tendrement, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre par cette discussion et ces aveux avant de s'embrasser.

Cette nuit-là, alors que Ron cherche à rejoindre ses amis qu'il a abandonné plusieurs mois auparavant, alors qu'un groupe de sorcier né-moldu est capturé par une milice de mangemorts, qu'un sorcier de sang pur est tué devant se famille pour refuser de se soumettre à Voldemort, Harry et Hermione partagent à nouveau le petit lit de camp.

Profitant de ce moment de répit, tout en continuant à œuvrer dans l'ombre pour mettre fin à la guerre, et ne sachant pas de quoi demain serait fait, c'est sans regrets qu'ils entament une relation aussi sulfureuse que passionnée.


End file.
